Someday I'll be the One NaughtyHeels OS Example
by KeepersOfTheNaughtySparkle
Summary: What happens when you find the perfect person for you and they are too busy looking for Mr. Wrong. Would you be able to stand by…could you be their Someday? AU-AH B/E Rated M for Potty Mouths and Lemons OF COURSE!


**NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-shot Contest EXAMPLE**

**Title: **Someday I'll Be the One

**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: **Hope by Descendents

**Pen Name: **TFX of KeepersofTheNaughtySparkle

**Characters: **Edward & Bella

**Disclaimer: **Things Stephenie Meyer owns: Twilight. Things I own: A Milo Goes To College shirt, mixed tapes from my husband with The Pixies' _Where is My Mind_ on each one, KitchenAid stand mixer in Lemon Grass, and my music snobbery.

**Summary: **What happens when you find the perfect person for you and they are too busy looking for Mr. Wrong. Would you be able to stand by…could you be their Someday?

* * *

**Hope – Descendents**

_Why can't you see you torture me  
you're already thinking about someone else  
when he comes home  
you'll be in his arms and i'll be gone  
but i know my day will come  
i know someday i'll be the only one_

_so now you wait for his spark  
you know it'll turn you on  
he's gonna make you feel  
the way you want to feel  
when he starts to lie  
when he makes you cry  
you know i'll be there  
my day will come i know  
someday i'll be the only one_

_call me selfish  
call me what you like  
i think it's right  
to want someone for all your own  
and not to share her love  
and i'll have my way  
and won't have to say anyway  
cause i've got you  
you don't stand a chance_

_so now you wait for his cock  
you know it'll turn you on  
he's gonna make you feel  
the way you want to feel  
when he starts to lie  
when he makes you cry  
you know i'll be there  
my day will come know someday i'll be the only one_

_my day will come  
i know someday i'll be the only one_

_so you want perfection  
i see your self destruction  
you don't know what you want  
it's gonna take you years to find out  
i'm not giving up  
and when you've had enough  
you'll take your bruised little head  
and you'll come running back to me  
you know that i'm gonna be the only one._

* * *

**November**

I was going to kill Emmett.

No, killing him would be too easy; I'd hide his Xbox, change all the passwords to his porn sites, then cut the brake lines on that fucking obnoxious jeep. After all that, we can let nature take its course.

I didn't need this shit. Getting into a reputable med school without a good GPA is about as likely as Weezer ever putting out a good album again.

I told him not to do it, but the Neanderthal never listens to a word I say. The moment I saw him come back from Home Depot with a sledgehammer, I was sure my senior year had taken a turn for the worse.

Emmett had taken to partying all night and staying home watching HGTV all day. He'd watched so many home improvements shows he claimed to be an expert at remodeling.

Last Tuesday, when I got back from class, I saw him walk through the door with a sledgehammer and a pair of safety glasses spouting off something about the 'layout of our living area' not being 'open enough.' I begged and pleaded for him not to do it, and cited valid points that the wall he felt needed to be torn down could be load bearing, or have plumbing or electrical running though it. He mumbled about looking at the "schematics" of the house—I think he might have recently watched a 24 marathon as well—and started swinging.

Five minutes later, we were standing in water, praying to God not to get electrocuted while trying to save all of our shit from being ruined. The landlord had to be called, so not surprisingly we were evicted and lost our security deposit, and after all that we still owed $2,500 for the damage.

So, this is how I found myself standing at the announcement board on campus in the middle of November looking for a place to live. The only decent thing I found was for a three-bedroom house over on the edge of campus. The info was pretty vague, but I really didn't have much of a choice at that point.

I grabbed the flyer and dialed the number, hoping I would be spared another night of sleeping on the disgusting couch at Emmett's fraternity house. I see why Emmett decided to move out this year, they were about as fucking disgusting as they could come. They made Emmett look downright well-mannered by comparison.

"Hello?" A young voice answered, and I almost asked if I could speak to her mother.

_Great... didn't tell you much on the flyer because they have kids living there._

"Uhhh, hi….I was calling to inquire about your need for a roommate."

I heard the girl on the other end snicker.

"Did I call the correct number, did you put a flyer up on the board in the Eisley cafeteria?"

"Yes, I'm sorry we did, it's just you sounded so official. I wasn't expecting the first call we got about the room to sound like one of my dad's business partners."

I waited for a moment not sure what to say. I wasn't a total social retard, but I could be pretty fucking awkward, especially with people I didn't know.

"Shit, sorry I didn't mean it that way. Seriously I just say the first thing that pops into my head, that whole brain-to-mouth filter wasn't installed at the factory. So, about the house, the rent would be $400 a month, and we split utilities four ways. We have on street parking, no smoking, blah blah blah. Instead of me yapping away why don't you just come by this afternoon and take a look?"

"Sure, when would be good for you? I'm done with classes for the day so I'm open."

"Oh, well then come over now. Two of us are here now, and the third should be here shortly."

I jotted down the address and headed over towards the west side of campus, to hopefully find a place to sleep tonight where I wasn't in fear of some form of bodily fluid permeating my skin.

The exterior of the brick ranch house was average, but well maintained. Nothing to write home about, but it looked better than most of the houses around campus. There weren't any couches on the lawn, they had flowers, and a doormat like real fucking adults lived there.

I parked the Volvo and walked up to the blue front door. Before I had even knocked, a short black haired girl threw open the door with a huge grin on her face.

One look at her and all I could think was _INTENSE_. Her hair was so black it was a blue-black, kind of like Superman's hair. _Yes, I'm a comic book nerd. _She was tiny, but her presence made her seem like she was ten feet tall.

"Hi, I'm Alice!"

"I'm Edward," I answered taking her tiny extended hand and shaking politely.

"Come in, come in, let me show you around. Jasper, the CEO is here, come meet him."

I gave her a questioning look as she turned back to me.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name when we talked earlier, so when I told Jasper about you I named you CEO since you sounded like one," she said apologetically.

"Hey man, I'm Jasper," I heard as a tall lanky blond guy slapped me on the back before making his way over by Alice.

"Edward, nice to meet you," I nodded.

"OK, enough of all this male bonding, let me show you the house," Alice said rolling her eyes at the two of us.

We went through the generously sized living and dining room area and I noted the large plasma TV with an amazing surround sound system. The kitchen was good; it even had one of those little bars you could sit at. The house had a split floor plan and Alice explained since her and Jasper share a room they have the master which was by the kitchen and the other two rooms and bathroom were on the opposite side of the house. The door to the second bedroom was shut and across the hall was the currently empty room. It was pretty big, but honestly I could care less, all I needed was a place to sleep and study my fucking ass off for the remainder of the year.

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked as we made our way back into the living room.

"It's great, everything it's amazing actually. What would be the next step?"

"Well, I think you should meet Bella, she would be your other roommate and as long as everyone is ok with this I don't see why you couldn't move in whenever you're ready."

"You don't need references or to do a credit check?"

"Umm, well, I wasn't thinking we needed to until you said it, now you have me wondering what you're trying to hide."

My face fell immediately and I saw the good night's sleep in a room with a door slipping away from me. Why the fuck do I have to open my damn mouth and say the stupidest shit? If she calls my last landlord I'm screwed.

"Oh my God Edward, I'm just kidding. I don't think we have to do any of that stuff. I have a really good feeling about you." Alice laughed when she saw my face.

"You up for a little Rock Band while we wait for Bella?" Jasper asked from the couch as he turned on the TV.

"Yeah, sounds good." I answered trying to keep my excitement to a minimum. God bless whoever had thought up Rock Band it was like they had married two of my favorite things in life; music and video games giving me sweet sweet heaven.

"You pick the song," Jasper said and handed me a guitar.

I scrolled through the list quickly hoping they had downloaded it.

BINGO!

"Rancid's _Time Bomb _OK with you?" I asked hoping he didn't have shit taste in music.

"He's got my vote, if it even matters," Jasper yelled to the kitchen.

"I already knew that," Alice sang in reply.

After 30 minutes of Rock Band, and answering Alice's questions about my major, where I was from and other personal bits of information, I was getting ready to tell them just to call me so I could come back over when she got there. Before I could get the words out of my mouth, I heard loud cursing coming from the back door in the kitchen.

"Ow, Ow, Owww, what the fuck? The bitch left like three bags of trash by the door!"

Jasper got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen and I followed behind.

"Bella, are you OK sweetie? I guess that was Lauren's going away present for us, what a dumb whore." Alice spat as she helped the hunched over cursing girl past the large bags of trash.

"Bella, this is Edward, He's interested in renting Lauren's old room." I heard Alice say, still standing in front of the door blocking my view.

"Oh, well, shit. Good first impression," the girl laughed and walked in.

Alice walked back over to Jasper, putting Bella directly in my line of sight. I had one of those moments where it seems like the whole fucking world slows down, and Bambi walks up and little cartoon birds fly in holding some banner that says 'Love.'

Bella stood by the counter putting her books down, and I couldn't help but stare. She had beautiful brown hair with bright red highlights in it, which rested on her shoulders. The adorable glasses she was wearing just accentuated her warm chocolate eyes. Her body was perfect, not too skinny, soft curves that made you just want to run your hands over them. Fuck me…her tits were perfect, round, and perky as hell. I prided myself on being respectful of women, but one look at them and I was already thinking of thirty different ways I could fuck her up against those kitchen counters. She had a sexiness about her that was understated and modest. She was completely covered with her red cardigan and a black skirt, and she even had tights on. I couldn't even see her legs, but she was sexier to me than any other woman I had ever seen.

"I'm Bella. Sorry, I don't always sound like a trucker," she laughed holding her hand out to me.

"Edward," I replied dumbly taking her perfect delicate hand in mine.

_Wow…way to go! Two syllables… maybe next time you can try and grunt your answer_.

There was an awkward silence before Bella jumped back in, trying to get more than a one-word response out of me.

"So, you like the house?"

"It's great, close to campus, plenty of room, I really like it." I answered trying my best to make a coherent sentence.

"Then it's settled. You're our new roommate," Alice squealed.

"What, you don't need to discuss it or anything?" I asked feeling a little uneasy by how quickly all of this was moving. I craved order and certainty, and this whole afternoon had been anything but.

"No, there really isn't much to discuss, Alice had pretty much made the decision when she saw you coming up the walkway. If you weren't going to work out she wouldn't have opened the door, but she practically tore it off the hinges at that point it was already decided. We trust whatever my little petite princess here says. Besides, I was sold when you picked _Time Bomb _for Rock Band." Jasper stated very matter-of-factly.

"Well at least he's good taste in music; I was ready to put a drill through my ears if I had to hear Lauren play another Creed song." Bella quipped.

"So when can you move in?" Alice asked

"If I can get a hold of my friend Emmett and see if he can help me get my bed I'd love to move in tonight. Just let me know how much you guys need as a deposit and the rent and I'll go ahead and run to the bank."

We worked out the specifics and I called Emmett, reminding him why I was in this situation, and didn't really give him a choice but to meet me over at the storage facility in an hour so I could get my bed over to the house.

Five hours later I was lying in my own room, on my comfy bed, with clean sheets. I had a huge test coming up in Microbiology so I just grabbed the shit I really needed to get me through the rest of the week; pictures and books would have to wait until the weekend.

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it Saturday had come and all of my crap had made it in the new house. I felt really bad. Besides the first night that I had moved in I hadn't seen much of my new roommates. I had morning classes and they all had later ones. I'd gotten so behind on all of my work because of Emmett's brilliance, I spent the rest of the week playing catch up.

After unpacking half of the boxes, I walked down the hall to get a drink and saw Bella sitting at the bar flipping through a large book, she had her headphones on and I could hear the sound of familiar muffled music, but couldn't make it out completely.

I hadn't been in the same room as Bella since my first night here, and I certainly hadn't been alone with her. If I was being totally honest, I'd avoided her like the plague. The last thing I needed to do was get my head stuck on some girl. I had to keep my eye on the prize just make it through this year, so I could get into a good medical school.

My morning routine now included a little shower tug, thanks to the knowledge that a wet soapy Bella had been in that very space. God only knows what actually talking to her might do to me.

I walked up slowly, not wanting to startle her, and gave her a small wave when she looked up from her…._was that a cookbook?_

She pulled the headphones off, smoothing her silky hair behind her ears, and I then was able to place the song she was listening to.

"I love the Pixies," I blurted out.

"I know, so amazing." she laughed and hummed the chorus.

"_Where is My Mind_ is one of my top five songs by them. It's hard to choose just one, but that one is a classic." I rambled while I pulled a Coke from the fridge.

"Seriously, Edward, don't get me started on music unless you are prepared to talk for at least five hours."

"Oh, so a fellow music nerd? Well I might just have to take you up on that five-hour chat soon. What are you reading?"

"Don't laugh at me, but I like to bake, so I read cookbooks and jot down recipes that seem interesting. You've caught me on an off week, but usually there is some type of baked goods in the house."

"Uh-oh. Are you telling me this belly is going to get even bigger?" I asked smiling while I grabbed at my stomach.

"What belly? It all looks perfectly fine to me." Bella laughed folding the page of her cookbook before closing it.

I tried my best to stay calm, but I think my dick was about to explode. It was a sad state of affairs if all it took to make me harder than a rock was a girl telling me I was 'perfectly fine'; it wasn't like she told me I was hot and wanted to fuck me. But this wasn't just any girl, this was Bella, and she didn't have to say a single word to make me hard as hell for her.

"You want some help unpacking? Jasper and Alice are out doing lovey-dovey couples stuff.'

Bella sat on the floor against the wall, and pulled one of my boxes towards her to start unpacking, while I tried to do a quick mental inventory of anything that she might find that would humiliate me.

"So Alice and Jasper have been together since high school?" I asked, curious about the couple.

"No, since middle school actually. It's all kind of disgusting… they are completely perfect for each other, and even when they fight they make up so quickly you can hardly even notice. I don't know how they do it, I can't imagine being with the same person that long. I'd miss the excitement of first dating, when you have those butterflies all the time. That's my favorite part."

Bella picked up another box of DVD's, but started flipping through them more than actually unpacking. I couldn't have cared less. We were on the floor, maybe six inches apart, and I felt warmth in me that made me feel weird and lame for even acknowledging it. She had a habit of tucking her hair behind her ears, and every time she did I could smell…..coconuts, and… I don't know how else to fucking explain it other than just _sweet_.

"Oh, I adore this movie," Bella sighed as she pulled Garden State out of the box.

"And the soundtrack." I added.

"Well color me surprised! The boy has good taste in music _and_ movies. I think you're going to work out after all."

The rest of the night we unpacked the remainder of my belongings, while Bella did running commentary on my taste in music, movies, clothes, even the pens I used. If I could have created the perfect girl, it would have been Bella Swan right down to her fidgety little toes.

The next two weeks flew by, and everyone was leaving to go home for Thanksgiving. I was still behind on all of my work, so I had to call my parents and explain I wouldn't be coming home for the holiday.

I'd spoken to Jasper on Wednesday morning, and he'd said they were going back to Forks as soon as they finished their classes that afternoon. I decided to pull a late night in the library doing some research so I could stay holed up in the house tomorrow with my case of Red Bull and Ramen. I didn't get back home until around 2am and crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I'd set my alarm for 9am so I could get a jump on the fuckton of work I needed to finish. I rolled out of bed and shuffled my sleepy ass to the bathroom so I could go ahead and get my morning shower "appointment" out of the way. I opened the door to find Bella standing there in nothing but a towel brushing her teeth.

"What the fuck Edward?!" she shouted, toothpaste running down her chin.

I was so startled and still half asleep, that I just stood there staring at her, watching the way the water droplets rolled down her neck to her shoulder.

_WARNING! PERV ALERT!….keep staring and she's going to call the cops._

"Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought you guys left last night," I blabbered once I'd shaken myself out of the stupor.

"Obviously," she said quirking an eyebrow at me, as she looked me over.

_I just walked in on my female roommate wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. This cannot end well._

"Oh my God! I thought I was alone, so I didn't put anything on. Seriously, Bella I'm so fucking sorry, you know I would never…" I trailed off stupidly.

"It's fine, you just startled me that's all. Take it down a notch." Bella laughed.

"I'll let you finish in here." I replied as I turned to shut the door.

Back into my room I threw on a pair of pants and an old t-shirt while I waited for Bella to finish up in the bathroom. When I heard her call out from the bathroom that the 'coast was clear', I still waited an extra ten minutes to be on the safe side.

Bella was coming out of her room when I opened the door. She looked beautiful, no make up, her glasses on, her hair still a little wet and I could smell the coconut and sweet scent.

"You look good in grey. Come have some breakfast when you're done." Bella smiled walking down the hall into the kitchen.

I quickly undressed for what would now be the coldest shower known to man, since I couldn't exactly rub one out while she was right down the hall waiting for me, I looked at my shirt and jeans trying to figure out which one had grey on them. After staring at my shirt for a minute I gave up and got out of my underwear throwing them on the pile. Right there on top of my crumpled clothes laid my grey boxer briefs.

_FUCK ME!_

Once I finished my shower, I got dressed and went to the kitchen to find Bella in front of the stove making French toast.

"You hungry?" she asked, dropping the egg battered bread onto the hot skillet.

"Starving." I paused before jumping in head first. "Bella I just really want to apologize again for earlier. Jasper had said that you guys were leaving yesterday and I assumed he meant the three of you."

"Really, it's OK Edward. If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." Bella smiled at me from across the table causing me to choke of my coffee.

"Jesus Christ, I was only kidding, you are so high strung." She laughed.

"Actually, my dad is the police chief, and he always has to work Thanksgiving, and my mom and I don't really talk, so there isn't much reason for me to go home for this particular holiday. Since my freshman year I've been volunteering at a shelter every Thanksgiving."

"So did I ruin your plans to have the house all to yourself?" I asked, feeling like a total dick for wanting to spend my time studying while Bella was helping people.

"No, I think I'd really like the company. We don't get to see much of you around here, you're always in class or at the library. So what did you have planned today, Edward?"

"I'm going to try and get caught up on some studying that I'm behind on."

"That's all? No turkey and dressing dates for you?" she asked.

"Nope, more like a Red Bull and Ramen date."

"Well that simply will not do. You cannot have Thanksgiving without turkey. I'll be done at the shelter around three. You can stay locked away in your room studying until seven, but then you will have to join me for a proper Thanksgiving meal."

"Are you sure? I don't want to mess up any of your plans."

"Well, my plans included stuffing my face with food all by myself, which is just pathetic, so really you're saving me from being the weird sad girl who eats an entire pie by herself."

"OK, seven it is," I said trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

I'd heard Bella in the kitchen around five and asked if she needed any help. She begged off my offer and I kept studying. Fifteen minutes till seven, I wrapped up the little bit of work I had been able to finish and changed my shirt. If she was going to go through all the trouble of cooking a meal the least I could do was put on a decent shirt. I grabbed a black button-down from the closet and rolled up the sleeves. I took a look in the mirror above my dresser, and tried to straighten my hair, but that was always a lost cause because that shit had a mind of it's own, so I just gave up and went to the kitchen to see again if Bella needed any help.

Before I could get to the kitchen, I saw the dining room table with a full spread that could have easily rivaled Esme's Thanksgiving table.

"Is anyone else eating with us?" I asked as Bella walked out of the kitchen with cranberry sauce in her hands.

"No, just the two of us. I figured we could gorge ourselves tonight, and then eat leftovers for the next three days," she answered as she took off the cutest apron I'd ever seen in my life. It only went around her waist and had cherries on it, looked like something a 1950's housewife would have worn.

We ate the amazing meal while asking questions about one another. We talked more about music, family, friends, exes. When I told her that I didn't really date she'd laughed and said it didn't surprise her. She thought I was too serious for dating anyway. She told me that she usually didn't go on more than four dates with a guy, because she would always get too bored, and because she said she had a knack for picking assholes that never treated her well.

Once we finished putting everything away, Bella suggested we have some dessert while we watched a movie. I made her pick the movie, since she had made one of the best meals I'd ever eaten.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella and I were both in 'Fat Clothes'—as she called them—on the couch watching Garden State, with her chocolate pecan pie between the two of us. She insisted that we eat it directly out of the pie plate, and even though I protested, I think it made it taste even better.

By the time Natalie Portman pulled her ear, Bella had fallen asleep next to me. When Zach and Natalie buried Jelly in the backyard, Bella had laid her head against my shoulder, and by the time we'd learned that the ellipsis was a dumb awful idea, I was pretty sure I was in love with Bella Swan.

I sat as still as possible, not wanting Bella to wake up and this moment to be over. I looked at her trying to memorize everything; the way her full lips fell open slightly as she slept, the angel kiss she had on her right cheek, the way her hair felt against my cheek.

I started to worry that Bella would have a crick in her neck the way she was leaning against me, and decided I should wake her up. I called her name softly as I stroked her hair, not wanting to startle her.

"Did I miss them lying in bed together?" she asked with a sleepy grin.

"Yes, you missed most of the movie."

"Shoot, I love that song, it's my favorite part," she said yawning.

"Come on, you've had a long day, you should get in bed," I said softly as I helped her off the couch.

We both walked down the hall and said goodnight before going to our rooms. I could still feel her against my shoulder and smell her on my shirt. I removed my button-down shirt leaving my undershirt on, and shed my pants before climbing into bed.

I lay there staring at the ceiling trying to get my mind—and my dick—to slow down a little. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a knock at my door.

"I can't get back to sleep. Can I lay down with you?" Bella whispered from the door.

My heart started pounding, and I was returned right back to my uncomfortable position just from the sound of her voice.

"Of course," I answered pulling back the covers and twisting my hips away from the empty space in my bed, not want to drill a hole in Bella's leg.

She climbed into the bed with me resting her head on my chest and snuggling her soft warm body against my side. I laid perfectly still, not sure what to do or say. Never in a million years had I imagined I'd have Bella in my bed with me and my body was working on over drive.

"Edward, please sing to me," Bella asked playing with the worn fabric of my shirt.

Since Bella had missed her favorite part of the movie I decided to sing her the song she had wanted to hear.

I sang the first verse softly and her breathing began to become more steady.

I whispered the chorus to her quietly as she lay against my chest:

"_They will see us waving from such great_

_Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say._

_But everything looks perfect from far away,_

_'come down now,' but we'll stay..._"

By the time I'd finished I felt the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest against mine and I was sure she was asleep. No longer able to fight the urge, I reached my hand up and stroked her hair softly as I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. At first I thought maybe last night was just a dream, but I could still smell Bella on my sheets. I'd gone to sleep merely confused, but upon waking I realized that I no longer knew which way was up.

I dressed quickly and went to the kitchen, hoping Bella would be there like she was yesterday morning so we could talk. The house was empty, so I grabbed some cereal and went to the living room to study. Normally I'd go to my room, but I wanted to see Bella when she came home so I decided this would be the best way to ensure that.

By midnight I was starting to think that Bella might be purposely avoiding me, and decided to go to bed to make this situation easier on her.

Saturday I decided to sleep in, I hadn't gotten half of the shit done I needed to, and now all I could think about was what was going on with Bella and me. I finally drug my ass out of bed by eleven, and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The room was still warm and the mirror was still fogged so Bella must have just left. Obviously, she didn't want to see me, so I decided that I should just take her cue and lay off.

I stayed in my room the rest of the day trying to push all this fuckery out of my head and focus on the task at hand. I must have fallen asleep at some point because around 2am I heard a knock at my door.

"I'm sorry, your light was still on. I thought you were awake," Bella said apologetically.

"I guess I fell asleep, come in."

"I just wanted to say hi since I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah, I didn't see you at all yesterday. Did you go out?" I asked, hoping not to sound creepy that I asked her where she had been.

"Ummm yeah, I hung out with a friend." She hesitantly answered while she fidgeted with my comforter.

There was a long silence until Bella gathered up my books and laid them on the floor.

"Are you going to sleep in your clothes, or do you want to get undressed?" she asked, as she lay back against the pillow.

I stared down at her in disbelief. There had been no discussion about what was going on, and I still wanted to know why she'd avoided for me for almost two days. Yet, the thought of having her pressed up against me again overruled any dignity that I had left.

I pulled off my jeans, leaving me in my t-shirt and underwear, then laid on my back extending my arm out to pull Bella closer to me.

"Will you sing me to again?" Bella asked timidly.

There was something about her that would not allow me to say no. I sang to her as I had before, then I listened to see if she was asleep.

She surprised me when she moved her hand from my chest and played with my hair before leaning up to kiss me softly against my cheek.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered again my skin, causing me to bite my lip from groaning out loud.

"Goodnight, Bella."

Again, I woke to an empty bed, but this time I wasn't that surprised so it hurt a little less. It had started to become very obvious to me that I was going to take whatever I could get from Bella and not question it.

The rest of November passed quickly, and Bella didn't knock on my door again. We still talked in the morning or at night when we were all back from classes, but it was almost as if she made a point not to be alone with me.

**DECEMBER**

The first two weeks of December were filled with study groups and late nights in the library. I hadn't seen my roommates very much, which meant I saw even less of Bella. She never acted differently towards me--she still joked and talked with me--but she did seem to keep her distance.

I analyzed all of her interactions with other people. I realized she was a very affectionate person, always hugging Alice and Jasper or touching people in some way. The more I watched her, I started to write off the two nights we'd shared.

One evening, when I had gotten in from a lab I had to make up, Alice was waiting for me by the front door. She was dressed in red and green from head to toe and was untangling Christmas lights.

"Edward," she said without looking up, "we only have two weeks until Christmas and it's time we slapped this baby with some holiday flair. Now go and put on something with red or green and return to the living room in fifteen minutes so we can get our yuletide-cheer-on."

There was something about the way that Alice spoke, that people just listened to, and I was no different. I went to my room and threw the books down at my desk silently lamenting about how late I'd have to stay up now to finish. I scanned my closet for something red or green. I wasn't exactly a bright and cheery dresser, I normally opted for jeans and a t-shirt and preferably a band one. The only thing I could find was a red v-neck sweater my mom had bought me last year, I'd never worn it before.

I returned to the living room to have Alice look me over and nod her approval at the red sweater. The house smelled like vanilla and sugar, and I might be crazy but I was a little excited about doing this shit.

"So, what can I do?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

"Go check on Jasper and Bella in the kitchen. We have to have holiday cookies before we can properly decorate."

I walked into the kitchen where I saw Jasper staring at the measuring cup with a perplexed look on his face. Bella was at the counter and she had that fucking apron on again. She was shaking her hips and singing along to "Jingle Bell Rock". My dick was hard in an instant and I needed it to calm down before I died from lack of blood flow.

"Everything alright man?" I asked as I walked over to Jasper, hoping the more space between Bella and I, the more likely I was not to lose my eyesight.

"I can't figure this shit out. Bella told me I had to pour the oil in and make sure it's eye level, but every time I pick it up to look at it the shit gets all wonky." Jasper huffed.

I heard Bella laugh at the counter, but never moved from her spot to help him.

"Actually it's easier just to bend down and look at it while it's still on the counter." I answered as I bent over verifying that we were at a fourth of a cup.

"Not bad," Bella mused.

I turned around and caught her checking out my ass.

_Was she talking about my ass or my ability to measure shit, fuck what is wrong with me?_

"So, you know your way around a kitchen?" she asked while she dropped spoonfuls of dough on a cookie sheet.

"Yeah, my mom always insisted I learn how to cook and do some stuff around the kitchen. She didn't want me to die of starvation."

"Bella, since Edward seems to know more about this than me, can I go help Alice?"

"Sure, Jasper, but if the peppermint cookies taste like ass it's no ones fault but your own."

Bella and I finished baking, and I helped her put everything on her Christmas platters. When I saw her "For Santa" cookie plate and laughed she pinched me on the side, but then admitted she goes a little crazy for holidays.

I grabbed the cookies and brownies she'd made while she put the hot chocolate in a carafe I'd started to walk out to the living room when Bella grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait, you can't do that," Bella chided.

"What?" I asked turning to her, trying to figure out what I'd done wrong.

"Alice would die if someone walked under mistletoe without a kiss." Bella said very seriously.

She leaned forward, keeping some space between our bodies and pressed her warm soft lips gently to mine. I wasn't able to help it but my eyes fluttered shut--yes I know I'm a little girl--and kissed her back trying to restrain myself as much as I could.

Bella broke the kiss, and slid past me into the room while announcing the treats were ready. I stood there for a moment trying to get my yuletide log to return to normal and wrap my mind around this girl. Impossible, for both.

The next evening I was grabbing some of the leftover cookies from the kitchen, and saw Jasper and Alice were on the couch watching "A Charlie Brown Christmas". I had a pang of jealousy as they sat there together. It looked so intimate and comfortable.

"Hey you want to come watch Charlie Brown get all emo at Christmas with us?" Alice asked.

"As tempting of an offer as that is, I have a ton of studying to finish up for finals."

"Man, everyone is bailing on us Jaz, Bella's on a date, Edward would rather shove his nose in a book. I think we must smell," she laughed and pretended to sniff Jasper.

I squeaked out a goodnight and got to my room as quickly as I could. I shut the door and threw myself on the bed. I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut when I heard Bella was on a date. I knew she had gone out on a few dates since I'd moved in, and I'd seen her around campus a couple of times with guys. Even then I'd felt the jealousy trying to creep in, but it was bearable. Now, after the small fleeting intimate moments we shared it absolutely tore me apart.

That night I heard the telltale knock on my door right before I fell asleep. I didn't respond and tried to tell myself I didn't want her in my bed with me.

"Come in," I answered, . I was already defeated… who was I kidding?

I pulled back the covers and she jumped in, positioning herself exactly as she had before. She rubbed her cold feet up and down my legs trying to warm them. I gave in and allowed myself to enjoy whatever it was that she was willing to give me. I tightened my grip on her pulling her closer to me, hoping to warm her up. Without even asking I started singing her song to her while I stroked her hair, not really caring that she was awake and knew what I was doing. This was all too confusing to figure out so I was just going to do what felt right tonight.

Right as I'd started the chorus for the second time Bella reached her hand up to my cheek and cupped it softly as she moved her face to meet mine. She didn't kiss me right away, but traced my jaw line with her nose. There was something so erotic about the way she was touching me. She might as well have been completely naked riding my cock, the way my body was responding.

I laced my fingers through her hair as she finally moved her lips to mine. Our kiss started soft and chaste as it had been last night under the mistletoe, but my need for her quickly came bubbling to the surface and I took her full bottom lip between mine sucking gently. She moaned quietly and fisted her hand into my hair as she kissed me with more force. My tongue found hers and the taste and sensation were overwhelming.

We lay there kissing for what seemed like hours, moving between soft slow kisses to urgent greedy ones over and over again. My mind was screaming at me to stop this, we still hadn't talked about anything I was completely clueless as to what this all meant. My heart, and well let's face it my dick, beat my brain out hands down.

Bella was the first to pull back, laying her head back on my chest and resumed stroking my cheek. I could feel the way her breasts pushed against me while she tried to control her ragged breaths.

"I've been thinking about that for a while," she whispered before burrowing her head further into my chest.

I wanted to tell her I'd thought of doing that the first moment I saw her……along with other things, but I was scared to say anything that might remove her from my bed.

I heard the deep rhythmic breaths that indicated Bella had fallen asleep and I allowed myself to join her hoping she would be there in the morning.

She was not. Another complete and utter mindfuck for me to deal with. I refused to let myself dwell on it today, I had my last final this afternoon and I had to focus. After 3pm today I could dwell on every tiny detail of our interactions, but until then I had to put on my big boy pants and deal with shit.

After making the microbiology final my bitch, I decided to go pick up the book I'd seen a few weeks ago for Bella. The moment I saw it I knew she would love it. It was a cookbook filled with recipes all inspired by different songs. Once I had gotten back home I quickly made a CD of all the songs from the book to include with her gift. In the front cover I inscribed a quick message "So that your heart may sing in all ways. Merry Christmas, Edward." I wrapped the book and cd in plain brown paper and left the package on my desk.

"Edward, get your uptight ass out here now! It's time to celebrate," I heard Jasper boom from down the hall.

I hauled my ass up off the bed and joined the rest of my roommates in the living room where Jasper was pouring four shots of tequila.

"To surviving," Alice cheered before we all threw back our shots.

I watched as Bella finished hers. The way she scrunched her face and clamped her eyes shut tightly was so adorable that all I kept imagining kissing the tip of her nose. Then she moved the lime up between her lips sucking at the citrus, and the kissing soon became fucking in my head.

We all spent the rest of the night drinking and playing games, enjoying the freedom of no classes. The three of them were leaving in the morning, heading back to Forks, and my flight to Chicago was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon.

By 3am we all decided we needed to call it a night if we were going to attempt traveling tomorrow. We made out way to our rooms, but I stopped Bella before she opened her door.

"Bella, do you have a second? I wanted to give you something before you left in the morning."

"Sure," she answered as she followed me into my room.

I handed her the package and sat on my bed waiting for her to open it. She shot me a questioning look and I motioned for her to continue. She removed the paper with the excitement of a young child allowing the wrapping to fall to the floor. Her eyes lit up when she saw the saw the cover of the book.

"Holy shit Edward, this is amazing," she squealed while launching herself at me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You haven't even seen all of it, I made you a CD to go along with it, thought you might want to listen to the song while you were using the recipe."

She looked at the rest of the gift telling me which songs were her favorite. She started thumbing through the pages and then she turned to the front cover. I watched as she read my words to her and with no warning she was on top of me knocking us backwards against the bed. Her lips searched for mine greedily while she grasped my hair in her hands. I ran my hands over her curves finally confirming my suspicions that her body was absolute heaven to touch. We kissed like we had the night before, time seeming to stand still.

We fell asleep with our clothes on lying in one another's arms.

"Shit!"

My body jolted upright as I hear Bella cursing beside me.

"I didn't set an alarm and we're supposed to leave in twenty minutes," she said as she scrambled out of the bed.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked while trying to get my brain to function.

"No, go back to sleep, Edward. Thank you so much for my gift, it's amazing. I'll call you over the break. Merry Christmas."

She leaned across the bed and kissed me on the cheek.

**January**

I returned back to school the first week of January, nervous and excited about my final semester. I'd spent most of my winter break trying to figure out what was going on between Bella and I, her sporadic and vague texts didn't help the matter.

My flight was delayed, and I didn't make it back until after midnight, and everyone was already sleeping. I considered going to Bella's room, but decided against it. If she wanted to see me she had made it clear she knew where I was.

The next week passed with no knocks at my door and only short conversations with Bella in passing.

The following Friday night I pulled up to the house after having been in the library and I saw Bella walking up to the door with a guy I'd never seen before. When she had made it to the stoop she turned to face him. I wasn't able to hear what they were talking about but I noticed she didn't laugh as much with him as she did when we talked. I watched the asshole lean in to kiss her, but I couldn't take another second, I looked away before I did something I regretted.

I sat in the car for an hour, trying to control the anger and pain that was overtaking me. Once I was sure that everyone was in bed I went in the house getting ready for bed as quickly as I could and crawled under the covers just wanting this shitty day to be behind me.

I woke to Bella's body against mine, her hands moving over my chest and into my hair. Her mouth on mine hot and wet and completely unrelenting. My hands moved to her perfect tits on their own volition, and when I felt the soft weight of her in my hands I groaned out against her mouth.

Her hands quickly removed my shirt and then hers, exposing her bare breasts to me. My brain was still not fully awake and my mouth immediately moved to her nipples, licking and sucking softly as she began to grind her body against mine. She reached down and removed her panties allowing me to feel how wet she was as she slid herself against my hard cock. Her hands reached into my underwear freeing me from the restrictive confines. Somewhere between her touching my dick and being able to feel her wet pussy against it my brain finally woke up. Hadn't I just seen her out with another guy not even four hours ago?

"Bella, what are we doing?" I asked grabbing her hips trying to halt her movements before I lost all of my willpower.

"We're having fun Edward. Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"I always enjoy myself with you Bella, that's the point; all I ever want to do is spend time with you. All I can think about it you, I replay our conversations over and over again. When I hear a song I think about how much you would like it. I love you Bella, I know that is a crazy thing to say, but I do. I can't handle seeing you with all of these other guys and then have you climbing into my bed at night. I want more than that Bella, I want you."

I searched Bella's face waiting for some reaction to my words.

She didn't say a word, she just climbed off of me and grabbed her clothes from the floor and walked out of the door.

I sat in my bed, trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. I'd confessed my love for her and she didn't even say a fucking word. She couldn't even be bothered to look me in the eyes before she left.

I packed a few bags, wrote a note to Alice and Jasper apologizing for my behavior, and assuring them that I would pay the remainder of the rent I owed for the lease, and that I would make arrangements to get the rest of my stuff in a few days. I wasn't the type to run away from a problem, but there was no way in hell I was going to be able to live under the same roof as Bella Swan after she had torn out my fucking heart.

**February**

---

**March**

---

**April**

**---**

**May**

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I heard my named being called as I walked across the stage. I searched the crowd finding my parents' smiling faces, allowing myself to feel the first emotion I had in the past four months.

After all the pictures were taken and the celebratory meal finished, I finally convinced my parents I was going to a graduation party. I really just headed home so I could be alone. I figured I needed to get used to being alone since Emmett had moved out of the apartment last night and everyone else I knew was either going home or chasing after their new careers. Really I only felt alone because I wasn't with Bella, but I couldn't allow myself to think about her.

I'd worked so hard at staying numb, but that was all dependant on pushing her out of my head. I'd had no other choice. Every time she started to invade my thoughts I felt like I was going to fall apart. I'd worked too hard to let someone who didn't even care about me make me lose it all.

I took the elevator up to the sixth floor and searched for my keys in my messenger bag as I walked down the hall. When I looked up from my bag and all the air went rushing out of my lungs.

There, sitting by my door was Bella. My heart started pounding so hard I could hear the rush of blood in my ears. Just the mere sight of her was enough to bring everything right to the surface I had worked so hard to hold at bay.

She stood up quickly when she saw we walk up, looking at me nervously and then back down to her shoes. Her behavior was even more unsettling, because I was used to seeing a confident self-assured Bella.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this, but I wasn't sure if you would talk to me if I called you, and I had to see to you before you left," Bella said quickly as she was fidgeting with her hair.

I briefly considered telling her I'd be going to med school here, so we could talk about this some other time. A time preferably when it didn't tear my soul apart.

But then I looked at her face and the pain and unhappiness I saw there broke my heart.

I opened the door and motioned for her to go in, following behind her. Before I had even put my bag down she had turned around and started talking at lightening speed.

"Edward, first I have to tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted that last night. You were right. About everything. You're all I've been able to think about since that first night we spent together.

I've always craved that tingly feeling you get when you first start dating someone, that's why I was scared to death of what I was feeling with you. I was worried that if I actually let myself get involved emotionally I might never experience that again. But I was pulled to you, it was like I couldn't help myself just knowing that you were right across the hall from me. Some nights I was able to fight it when the fear would win out. But I'm tired of being afraid. I've been chasing that spark forever and you're the only person that's ever given me that feeling. Edward, I love you and I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

I listened to her words trying to comprehend what she was saying. One part of me wanted to walk out the door just like she had, when I'd laid my heart out there for her, but I knew that was impossible. I'd always been Bella's ever since the first moment I saw her and no matter how much I wanted to deny it to save my pride I knew I couldn't. The woman I loved was standing in front of me just as broken and hurting as I was and I didn't see any reason to allow either of us to suffer any longer.

"God, Bella I love you too. I've missed you so fucking much," I said as I crossed the room and gathered her warm perfect body up in my arms. I felt her go limp in my arms as she cried into my shoulder whispering her apology over and over again.

"No more apologies, we've wasted too much time already, I don't want to waste another second on guilt." I whispered pulling her back to wipe away the tears. I kissed her cheeks softly trying to remove the trails from her tears.

She snaked her hands up my neck and into my hair as I moved my lips to her mouth. The moment I felt her against my lips the four months of pent up emotions took over and I felt as if I was going to devour Bella.

I moved my tongue past her lips and into her mouth searching out her tongue aching to taste her again. Her breathing hitched as I moved my hands down her back and over her ass squeezing her tightly against me, not minding that she could feel how hard I was. I wanted her to know exactly what she did to me.

I lifted her up still holding on to her ass and she wrapped her legs around waist causing me to moan into her mouth as I felt her pressed against my cock. I walked us into my bedroom and directly over to the bed setting her down on the edge. I removed her shirt and gasped when I saw the sheer blue bra she was wearing. I could see her taut nipples straining against the fabric and I moved my hands up to finally touch again the very breasts that had tormented my dreams me these past months.

Bella hissed as I rolled her nipples between my fingers. I was mesmerized as she threw her head back when I would tug harder, causing her to whimper softly. Her hands moved to the buttons of my shirt making quick work of them and sliding the fabric down my arms. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and I pulled it down off of her shoulders. Bella discarded her pants and stepped out of her panties while I followed her lead stripping completely of my clothing as well.

We both stood there totally bare in front of one another, no more hiding, or secrets, or fear.

I raked my eyes over Bella's body and I could feel her do the same to mine. I picked her up and moved her onto the bed, laying her head against the pillows and gently bending over her to place soft kisses against her stomach.

I moved myself over her so that I was in between her legs, pushing them further apart so I was right up against her wet pussy. I looked down at her dark hooded eyes, her chest rising and falling quickly as she took raged breaths. She bucked her hips against me searching for more friction. I ran my fingertips along the outside of her thighs as I positioned my hard dick at her entrance.

Never breaking our gaze I pushed into Bella causing us both to moan at the sensation. She was so wet and perfect and this is all I'd thought of since the first time I had seen her that it took every bit of control I had not to start pounding into her. I pulled out slowly almost completely removing myself from her, before thrusting back into her. Each time pushing harder and faster moving deeper within her.

"Yes, Edward, just like that," she begged wrapping her legs around my waist pulling me further into her.

"Bella," I hissed at the sensation of the new position. I started thrusting with more force at her pleas, knowing I was going to come any second if I kept up this pace.

"I need you to come for me, baby," I urged as I gripped her thighs tightly and slammed into her as hard as I could again and again.

I knew I was right on the edge, and just as I started to come I felt Bella tighten around my dick causing me to groan her name as I came hard deep inside of her, while the sounds she made and the movements of her body extended my pleasure.

I leaned over her supporting my weight with my arms, kissing her softly and whispering I love yous against her lips as we both came back down. I rolled off of Bella and onto my back pulling her against me and into my chest. I began stroking her hair and she sighed contentedly against my skin.

"Edward, please sing to me." She whispered.

"Always, Bella."

* * *

**AN: What can I say **_**Hope**_** by The Descendents inspires me, as does most of their music.**

**Other inspirations were: The Pixies, Garden State (watch it if you haven't) **_**Such Great Heights**_** cover by Iron and Wine (that's the song Edward sings), baking, ohh yeah and RP's fingers and forearms.**

**I need to thank the rest of the NaughtySparkle ladies (Pkitten21 and SnozzberryFaery) as well as Kimpy0464 and JadedandBoring for looking this over and making it into something readable or holding my hand when I was getting a bit angsty about the whole thing. Big wet sloppy kisses to Heelstominivan for allowing us to do this contest with her and being a naughty little h00r that we love so.**

**I hope this inspires you to submit your entry into our contest!**

**For more information on the "I Love 80's Music" NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-shot Contest go to: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2060377/NaughtyHeelsAnonymousContest**

**Even if you aren't submitting an entry make sure to read all of the amazing stories we've received and to vote for your favorites. Follow the contest on Twitter at NaughtyHeels for info as stories are posted and voting dates go up.**


End file.
